eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's a short version of Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 12. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * 24 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Invader Zim * Kim Possible * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * L.A Heat * Moville Mysteries * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in the intro.) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Nash Bridges * Robot Chicken * Rolie Polie Olie * Timon & Pumbaa * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The Great Campaign" and often in "The Play's the Thing".) Movies * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) * Bad Boys (1995) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Executive Decision (1996) * Final Destination (2000) (Heavily used.) * Final Destination 2 (2003) * The Final Destination (2009) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) (Heard when superman logo shutown.) * Independence Day (1996) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) * Monster House (2006) * Mortal Kombat (1995) * Norm Of The North (2016) * The Punisher (2004) * Sayonara Jupiter (1984) (DVD remastered version only.) * Scream 3 (2000) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) Video Games PC: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Mega Man 11 * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (Video Game) PlayStation: * Serial Experiments Lain (PS1) PlayStation Vita: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony PlayStation 2: * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (Video Game) * True Crime: Streets of L.A PlayStation 4: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Mega Man 11 Xbox: * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (Video Game) * True Crime: Streets of L.A Xbox 360: * Dragon Ball Z: Kinect Xbox One: * Mega Man 11 GameCube: * Super Mario Sunshine * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 * True Crime: Streets of LA DS: * Final Fantasy IV (High Pitched) Wii U: * Splatoon Nintendo Switch: * Mega Man 11 * Splatoon 2 * Super Mario Odyssey (Used for Mechawiggler.) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Used whenever a boss explodes.) Philips CD-i: * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Online: * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi Promos * Wizards of Waverly Place (Promos) YouTube Videos * SMG4 Videos Anime * Alien Nine * IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix * Kill la Kill * Little Witch Academia (2013) * Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku (Used along with 12.) * Nichijou * Pokémon * Rurouni Kenshin * Sgt. Frog * Sonic X * Space Patrol Luluco * The World of Narue Toys * Thinkway Toys - Toy Story And Beyond (2000): Interstellar Buzz Lightyear Ultimate Talking Action Figure Image Gallery * Main article: Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11/Image Gallery Audio Samples